the new comers
by Roxeme2125
Summary: this is not a kibaxino thing its when new characters come and they both fall for some of the new characters this is my first fanfic and i suck at summarizing
1. the arrivel

It was a normal day in konaha. The chunin exams are over. Tsunade was the new hokage. And it was befor sasuke left. four ninja came by the konaha gate. They had some strange head bands on. It wasent from anyknown village. The boy head band had a moon on it. The girl headband had a star on it and she had a dog on her shoulder. The short girl had a ghost on it. And the last girl had a headband with trees and plants and clouds and more things. They went in the hokage mansion to get permission to stay in konaha for a while. After those people left tsunade yelled. tsunade: SHIZUNE! shizune: yes mam. Tsunade: those 4 kids who were just in here there supicious I want a spying team here now. Shizune: but all the jounin and chunin are out but theres one chunin and alot of genin here. Tsunade: FIne bring me ino kiba shino and hinata. Shizune: yes mylady. Kiba shino hinata and ino walk in the hokage mansion. Tsunade: good your here. I have a really importent mission for you I need you to spy on these four people learn why there here heres there picture. INo hinata shino and kiba: Yes we will be right on it. Tsunade: dismissed. Ino kiba shino and hinata walk out. Ino: so how are we suppose to find these people. Shino: well lets look at the picture. The team looks at the picture. Ino: oh the boy looks kinda cute. Kiba:the girl with the star headband looks hot to. Akamaru: bark bark. Kiba: akamaru likes the dog thats on her shoulder. Shino: will you stop flirting with there picture and get on with mission. Ino: fine. Hinata: ok lets begin byukugon. Shino: right. shino unleashes his bugs and they go flying to the sky. Kiba: i dont have there scent so i cant find them. Ino: i dont see any birds here i can possess. Akamaru: bark bark. Akamaru starts running. Kiba: lets follow him. Akamaru leads everyone to the training feild. Ino: all right akamaru. Akamaru: bark bark. Shino: everyone remain quiet this is a spying mission. Yeppe: your not fooling anybody she throws a kunai. Shino: ok you find us. Ino: what she found us just like that. Roxeme: what do you want. Shino: hello my name is shino your name. Roxeme: my name is Roxeme the girl with the star head band name is mayou the girl with the ghost head band is named yeppe and the last one name is yumi. Kiba: ok lets get to the chase what are you doing in konaha. Where are you from. And why did you leive where your from. Roxeme: and we need to anwser you why. Kiba: why you. KIba charges up to him. Roxeme: chakara scaple. Roxeme hits him in the legs. Kiba: oww I cant move. Roxeme: weak. Shino: we are not here to fight what is your buisness here. Mayou: we are here for a vacation and we want to see how strong konaha people are. Im from the hidden star village. Roxeme is from the hidden moon village. Yeppe is from the hidden ghost village and yumi is from the hidden nature village. Roxeme: we anwsered your questions. Hinata: I guess th the mission is over. Akamaru: bark bark. Akamaru runs towars mayou. Momo: bark bark. Momo and akamaru runs off together. Mayou: oh yegh and my dogs name is momo. We have to go catch are dogs. Kiba: lets go. Mayou gets on a star and flys away. KIba: wait for me. Kiba runs off trying to catch up. Shino: hinata lets go the mission is over. Shino and hinata leive. Roxeme: yeppe yumi you should go to. Yumi:why not lets go yeppe. Yeppe makes her and yumi dissapere. Roxeme walks away. Ino: Wait hold up. Roxeme: what. Ino: I was thinking would you like to go on a date ino asked nervously. Roxeme: looks shockt but them he has a blank exprression on his face. he stays like that for 3 seconds. Roxeme: shure tommorow at 4:00 my treat. Ino:shure thats okay. Roxeme walks away. Ino: yes. The scene switches back to mayou and kiba. Kiba: huh huh I finnaly caught up with you. Mayou: well we need to find are dogs. Mayou takes a couple of steps and trips on a rock. Kiba quickly catches her. Kiba: well that was a close one. Mayou: thankyou you can put me down now. KIba: oh yegh. kiba drops mayou. Mayou: you little mayou kicks him in the stomach. All of a sudden a star comes down with akamaru and momo on it. Kiba: gets up akamaru! Mayou: Momo. Akamaru: bark bark. Momo: bark bark. Mayou and kiba: what you like eachoser. Both dogs: bark. Mayou: sighs its been a long day im out of here. Mayou and momo fly away with a star. Kiba: wait she just left us. I guess we will walk home.


	2. the next day

The next day

Ino wakes up. Ino:huhhh. Ino looks at the time. Ino: oh no its 3:30 I was to get ready in 25 minutes and the rest of the 5 minutes I have to find him. This is a disaster! ino gets dressed fast. Ino: i have to get there I have to get there I have to get there. Ino starts running. Ino: oh no where were we gonna meet up he forgot to tell me. All of the sudden ino crashes into someone. Ino:owwwwwwwwwwww. Mayou: hey watch where your going. Wait its you. Ino: yegh your the girl from yesterday. Mayou: yegh so why are you in a hurry. Ino: Im on a date with Roxeme. Mayou breaks out laughing. Mayou: hes been asked out hundreds of times and always said no and he said yes to you. Ino: well do you know where he is. Mayou: well he did mention he was going to a ramen shop around 4:00. Ino: I have to get there. Ino ran as fast as she could and finnaly made it. Ino sees Roxeme at side of the ramen shop arguing with someone. Roxeme: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! Naruto: I SAID SORRY BUT I TAKE IT BACK JERK. Ino: Naruto leive my date alone! Ino punches naruto. Naruto: owwww i already get punched enough by sakura. Ino: so im here. Roxeme: so you wanna go in the ramen shop or not. Ino:of coirse lets go. Roxeme and ino walk in. Roxeme: order anything on the menu. Ino:well I dont really eat here im on a diet. Roxeme: how come your perfect the way you are. Ino:in her head. Wow no one ever told me that before. Roxeme:be right back. Roxeme walks out the door. As soon as Roxeme walks out mayou runs in. Mayou:i need your help come with me now. Ino: im in the middle of a date. Mayou: oh no your not. Mayou grabs ino and runs out. Roxeme walks in the ramen shop. Roxeme: She left. Im out of here. Roxeme exits angreily. The scene goes to mayou and ino. Mayou: i need your help asking kiba on a date. Ino: just ask him. Mayou: i never ask anyone out they always ask me. Ino: just walk up to him and ask. Mayou: your no help you can go return to your date. Ino hurrys and returns and sees Roxeme not there. Ino:no i blow it.


	3. the sleep over

The sleep over

The next day mayou decides to throw a sleep over to break in her apartment she rented. Mayou: Lets see I already invited yeppe and yumi now lets find more people. Mayou finds ino. Ino:sigh. Mayou: are you okay. Ino: you made me blow it with Roxeme. Mayou sits by ino. Mayou: im very sorry but love comes and go and then maybe he will know its a miunderstanding. Ino: your right maybe its not over between us. Mayou: by the way come to my sleep over and invite all your freinds. Ino:shure. At 8:00 all the girls come over at mayou house. Mayou: come in. All the girls comein and mayou shows them her room. Ino: wow nice room. Mayou: thankyou. Anyway we should all get to know eachother. Ino: ok this is sakura tenten hinata . Mayou: hay everyone. Sakura Hinata and tenten:hello. Mayou: and this is yeppe and yumi. Mayou: ok now to know everyone even better were gonna reveal who we all like. Mayou: ino you go first. Ino: but you already know. Sakura: we all know its sasuke. Ino: nope its the new boy Roxeme. Tenten: he is cute but he has anger problems. Mayou: well dont take it personally we use to be nice. Sakura: really what happened. Mayou: ill tell you after We all admit who we like. Mayou: sakura. Sakura: i like sasuke. Ino:shocker. Sakura: you use to like him to. Ino: not anymore. Mayou: tenten. Tenten: I like negi. Sakura: he has anger problems to. Tenten: so does sasuke. Mayou: hinata. Hinata face turns red. Hinata: um umm I like um like she gets cut off by ino and sakura: naruto. Hinata: its that obvious. Sakura: you had to be a idiot to not know but naruto is a idiot so he doesent know. Hinata:sighs in reliefe. Mayou: yumi did you see anyone you like. Yumo:well im not in to looks but I seen a guy and hes so tough and hard working his name is rocklee. Tenten chuckled. Mayou: well yeppe. Yeppe:... yeppe stays in a blank expression. Hinata: hey thats what shino does. Yeppe: faced turn red. Yumi and mayou gasped in shock. Yumi: yeppe you never show emotion. Yeppe: well you just never noticed it. Mayou:weve been freinds for 7 years. Ino: so anyway mayou who do you like. Ino winked. Mayou: nobody. Yeppe:shes lying. Mayou: now you talk yeppe really. Ino: its kiba. Hinata smiled sakura and ino giggled and tenten giggled to. Mayou: now heres a game I love to play its called zap. Sakura: how do you play. Mayou: ok heres a perminent marker now who wants to go first. ino: i will. Mayou writes zap on the back of ino hand and then wrote Roxeme on her palm. Mayou: you have to ask Roxeme out to be your boyfreind or you get attacked by us. Ino: WHAT! Fine. Ino:we should do this one by one everynight and we change sleep over locations. Mayou: good idea. Yumi:we should get some sleep now. Sakura:right. All the girls went to sleep.


	4. one more chance

A other chance.

Yeppe had been the first to wake up. Yeppe: guys wake up. Girls:one more minute. Yeppe: sigh yeppe makes ghost pop up yelling. Girls:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. were awake. Mayou: ino remember. Ino:guilp okay. Sakura: dont worry we have your back me and mayou and tenten and yumi will go with you. Yeppe. Im not the type of girl to help people with this stuff. The girls walk out side after yeppe left. Ino:so how are we suppose to find Roxeme. Mayou: simple mayou made stars crash to his house. Tenten: you could of rang the doorbell. Roxeme kicks the door down Roxeme: who did that! Mayou: i did. Roxeme: laughs well keep it down. Ino:whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yumi: Roxeme summoning is wolves sometimes he turns to his wolf form which is when his teeth get pointier and he has claws. Mayou: yesterday he tried his best to contain his wolf form but he still had his wolf form personality. Mayou: you will sometimes notice that with me because i summon dogs. Roxeme chuckles wolf are stronger then dogs. Mayou: shut up. Sakura: well ino do what you came here to do. Ino: Roxeme can i have one more chance. Roxeme: sigh okay but one more chance. Ino hugs Roxeme. Yumi: I love a happy ending. Mayou: almost happy sigh. All of a sudden someone crashes into Mayou: Mayou: kiba. Kiba: I have something I want to tell you. Mayou blushes what. Kiba: ok I wanted to tell you that umm how should i put this ummm Roxeme: he wants to go ouut with you. Kiba: yegh. Mayou with a blank face... of course mayou hugs kiba.

Tell me what you think for my first fan fiction


End file.
